The present invention relates to apparatus for use in depositing articles in a receptacle, and also to a sequence controller utilized in such apparatus. The invention is particularly useful with respect to an apparatus enabling the deposit of envelopes in a bank in a tellerless manner, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
Under modern banking practices, there is a tendency to enable more and more transactions to be made in a tellerless manner. Thus, apparatus has been devised enabling the customer to withdraw a limited amount of funds from a bank at any time, even when the bank is closed, by the use of an individual machine-readable card. Apparatus has also been provided enabling the customer to make bank deposits when the bank is closed.